Jacali Latrans
Calli Latrans is a character that is owned by Redwolf-regan. DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT HER PERMISSION. Calli Latrans is 2015-introduced and all-around character. The daughter of a coyote trickster. Always observing and making trouble for those around her. She craves excitement and adventure in her life the way those gluttons Gus and Helga Crumb crave sweets. Portrayers Bekka Prewitt (Kitty Cheshire) is the only voice that is fitting to Calli. There would be some modification in the voice acting. The pitch would be slightly deeper with a more smarmy dialect. Laura Bailey (Ashlynn Ella) would have voiced Calli's mother. If you think this is odd refer to the voice acting she did for Skyrim The Elder Scrolls. Her voice work for Serana is exactly how Calli's mother would sound. Same personality too. Character 'Personality' Calli is a person who is morally ambiguous. She doesn't try to hide who she is but she doesn't make her intentions clear. Her intentions can be playful and beneficial to downright vindictive and vicious. Depending on who she's dealing with though as someone who is confident and aware in her abilities as a trickster she tends to view the masses as nothing more than toys for her to play with. Calli greatly appreciates the finer points of misconduct and isn't above indulging herself in debaucheries outside the school perimeters. She has quite the bad girl reputation that comes naturally with her social miscreance. Calli is ''inherently mean however she is not cruel. A girl who, when not causing trouble, will often go looking for it. A skilled manipulator with her high intelligence Calli has talked herself out of expulsion. ''Twice. By feeding off of the headmasters pride filled disposition of "following one's destiny" she has fooled the headmaster into thinking she just takes to her role as the next coyote trickster seriously even though her pranks have been a high danger to many. So much so that the faculty decided not to wait for Calli to push her luck a third time and Baba Yaga specially crafted a cursed collar for Calli to wear that keeps her and her potent coyote magic under strict control. Her complacency has lead her to get into a lot of trouble with the teachers for being so disrespectful. Calli does not like being told what to do and she isn't afraid of anyone. She refuses to be anyone's victim and will ruin anyone's life who tries to make her one with crafty antics, sharp predatory prowess and even sharper tongue that verbally disembowels. Calli's favorite flavor of dupes are the petty princesses, posh princes, and the prickly bad boy types. People like that are easily destroyed by her and she loves publicly humiliating them, these victims never being any of the wiser. Calli can read people with the same comprehensional ease she reads books. Not fooled by metaphorical masks and facades that people tend to hide behind, Calli can get into people's psyche and hit them where it hurts emotionally and is not afraid to do so, marking her as a bully in most situations.This type of bullying is reserved for only when she is repeatedly provoked/annoyed by someone. Calli is good with children as well. Being quite childish herself she gets along with a lot of kids and they are the only ones who allow her natural kindness to shine through her predisposed mean streak. There is a cheeky playfulness to Calli but this side is reserved for people she has allowed to get close. Being with her unruly and very snide behavior many find it difficult to do so. Calli herself is a Royal for her own personal drive and pride but still supports the Rebel because she has respect for those who do not blindly follow pre-written fates and is a firm believer in personal freedom. There is an unquenchable wanderlust that dwells within Calli who leads bit of a vagabond life. She is highly adventurous to a point where it seems like she has a death wish. However being the cunning adaptionist that she is and skilled in analysis she walks out of even the most adapt deadly situations unscathed. She is no stranger to danger and only ever feels truly alive through adrenaline rushes. Calli is very cultured too, learning anything she can about other fairytales as well as the origins and cultures that surround them. She craves knowledge to fuel her unending curiosity. She craves philosophical debate and is passionate about other similar subject matters as well. She is opened minded about music and will listen to anything ranging from classic rock to even Princess Ballad. As stated before Calli is good at figuring people out and prefers to observe them first before making final judgements. Semi-selective with friends and very ''selective with where her loyalties lie. Calli is fiercely independent as well and doesn't like to rely on ''anyone. ''She is still learning how to trust the friends she has. Calli is decently sociable but mostly for the purpose of observing and choosing her victims. Her charming wit plays at others emotions, leading them into false sense of security that she is wholehearted with good intentions. Genuinely has low regard for others who aren't in her pack of friends. '''Hobbies' When Calli allows herself to settle down she reads. A lot. About anything and everything. Calli loves ''to play games, all sorts of games. She is an avid guitar player (acoustic) and loves to sing. Enjoys it even more when her coyote brethren join in and howl with her music. Calli has a trademark guitar which is with her almost constantly, adorned with eagle feathers. Calli also plays the flute in Musice-ic class. Her Thronecoming gift was a hand crafted wooden flute from her mother. She plays this instrument frequently as well. Adventuring and wandering is high on the list of things she loves. Calli hates staying in one place for too long and may even get depressed by it. She is rarely ever in the school's perimeter and spends a vast majority of her life finding new and exciting places, creatures and amongst other things. Ever the chaos maker Calli makes a personal investment causing trouble around the world of Ever After. Her trouble making is not limited to just the high school. She is constantly on the move, leaving in her wake populations confused and angry by her antics. '''Sports' Calli is of course extremely athletic and much stronger than she looks. She is captain of the Lacrosse team at Ever After High. She also participates on the volleyball team and is a force to be reckoned with as the team’s Libero (defensive position who keeps the ball in play). 'Appearance' Calli is the meager heigh of 5'2, slim and very sinuous. Her hands are adorned with sharp claws. She has medium length light auburn hair that is semi-wild. Her hair contains a streak of white on her bangs and some streaks predominant on the right side of her head. She is tan and has slanted yellow-green eyes. Calli's clothing attire is tomboyish, a blend of punkish/Native American clothing coupled with scuffy boots and plain sneakers. When the occasion arises Calli has no qualms with gussying herself up. Her usual outfit is a fur lined blue half jacket with the sleeves rolled up over a long yellow shirt with a orange paw prints on the front, faded gray skinny jeans with rips in them and brown mid-top belted boots. The cursed collar is her shame and constant reminder to all of her delinquency so Calli ops to wear a burgundy bandana to hide it. The collar itself is crafted of thick troll hide leather with three enchanted chains encircling it. One copper, one silver, one gold. The collar will come off when Calli graduates from Ever After High. Fairy Tale - Native American Legends 'How the Story Goes' The Bridge of The Gods legend where coyote is to face the great beast known as Thunderbird and form the mountains in the land of the setting sun. However this isn't the only story Calli will live out however it is a prominent one. Coyotes are largely influential '' in Native American culture. There are many legends surrounding coyote as force not to be trifled with, even reaching god status and seen as powerful spiritual guide. The character itself straddles the line of being a force of good and force of evil. A deauteragonist character if you will. '''How Character Comes Into It' Calli's bloodline has her traces back to Midwestern Native Americans but her story is not restricted to those folklores. However Calli is the next in her family to face Thunderbird. She wants to re-establish her mother's honor and dominance as well as resurrect her along with her three other bothers. Afterwards Calli has the opportunity to ascend to being a spirit guide even aide the Great Spirit in guiding their people and rebuilding their culture along with the other animal entities that are a part of Calli's Native American legend. Relationships 'Family' Her mother WAS the Northwestern Coyote Trickster. And once upon a time Calli had three other brothers... Calli suspects they may have fallen by the whim of Thunderbird making her main motives for following her destiny vengeance as well as the opportunity to resurrect her fallen family. She thinks her father is a sad piece of filth who left their family a long time ago. Calli has never known the man but doesn't care enough about him to find out who he is/was. Orphaned at a young age Calli lived a couple of years as a stray until an ogre lady by the name 'Izzy' took her in to the orphanage she runs deep within the Dark Forest. Calli inherits her roughened edge personality from Izzy who taught her to never take crap from anyone. Calli feels she owes a lot to this woman and still visits her and the other children frequently. 'Friends' Calli prefers to hang out with a more "villainous" crowd because she thinks villains are fun and adventurous. She also tends to like other similarly minded people who enjoy watching others squirm. Anyone who can get past Calli's neurotic behavior and keep up with her turbulant lifestyle will find themselves with a versatile companion who puts them before anything else and treats them like they are family. Malevola Wicked- The one person that Calli actually respects as they share similar personalities and ideologies. They are pranking buddies but this can be difficult to tell at times with the two always taunting each other with threats and even playing tricks on the other. This is all in good fun but it tends to get out of hand. Calli doesn't seem to take Malevola's idle threats seriously and threatens her back with the promise of making a meal out of her flying monkey Wesley. A joke that Malevola probably doesn't find too amusing. Malevola also thinks Calli's methods of pranking are a little too mean at times... Thistle Remorso- Is the individual Calli finds ideal to have intelligent conversation with on a variety of topics. Thistle is the only one who satisfies Calli's penchant for philosophical discussion. Calli even invites Thistle sometimes on her little adventures as the two love making new discoveries in the world of Ever After. Owlissa Nocturna- A pretty mysterious girl. The two have bonded over their intense interest in Science And Sorcery though. Being lab partners in that class it didn't take long for the two to get close. Calli thinks Owlissa is cool because she can change into an animal as well. Cadet Pollux Red - An all around sincere person. One of the few people who get to see Calli in a more playful light and not as a dangerous trickster. Calli will prank this guy and know the two can share an honest laugh with each other. She finds his optimism contagious and admires his views on friendship. Their pasts are also fundamentally the same, that in turn drew them close together. He is a good friend to Calli and one she is very protective with because she thinks his empathetic nature makes him "vulnerable". Rouena Swayne- Ah, Rouena. A Native American princes herself with Cherokee bloodline. This girl thinks Calli is a friend sourced form the common ground that they both have Native American heritage but Calli sees this girl as nothing more than a plaything. One of her personal favorite ''playthings if it's any compensation to Rouena... The girl's conceited, stuck-up, vain and shallow nature is one Calli finds very easy to make fun of. Rouena tends to think she is ''above everyone else and Calli takes great joy by reminding her that she's not in various belittling ways. Kitty Cheshire- Someone that Calli doesn't really consider a friend (not aloud anyway) but rather a rival. These two love to push each others buttons and test each other out. They hold little contests to see who can tick of Lizzie Hearts the most, which Kitty often wins. Calli has made it a personal goal to surpass this future Cheshire Cat if only because she views Kitty's mom as an idol. Calli has aslo established friendships with numerous children as well and she plays with them as often as she can. Pet Calli doesn’t keep a pet but rather has made an odd friendship with one a domestic long-haired white cat by the name of Ghost (that unusual happening is a another ''story). 'Roommate' Calli's roommate is Faith Mother. Another mysterious girl who has a tendency to mispronounce Calli's last name. They get along well enough but they hardly see each other as Calli is almost never in her dorm room and uses it as nothing more than "storage space". Calli is only ever in her dorm room when she needs to take shower and clean herself up. Then she's gone again... 'Romance' Calli is fluid with her sexuality. But she is also very rude to boys and intimidates most girls. Calli gives off the vibes of a heartbreaker and just all around as wild as the animal her bloodline stems from. These presumptions would be true. The thought of having a “ storybook romance” induces anxiety and panic. She is wild and free and prefers to keep it that way. She does have a fickle crush on Faybelle Thorn. She views the fairy's attitude, ambition and sassiness to be highly attractive. Outfits Class Schedule .'1st Period:' Beast Care and Training '''2nd Period:' Environmental Magic 3rd Period: TBA 4th Period: Advanced Villainy 5th Period:'''TBA '''6th Period: TBA Mirror Blogs Quirks * Tends to howl when she laughs too hard * Has low impulse control and does/says shocking things just so she can observe reactions * Hardly ever has a genuine smile, is always just smirking with an undertone of menace * Calli's coyote ears seem to be always twitching, picking up on even the slightest noise. Like if someone farts in class she'll know exactly who it is. * Always seems to forget to wipe the blood off her mouth after a hunt.... Trivia *Can shift into a coyote (duh). *Can hide her ears when necessary *Has insane survival skills. *Is fluid in sign language. *Is ambidextrous (but her left hand is slightly more dominant) *Calli has received counseling on appropriate social interaction. *Her coyote blood gives her high regeneration. Any injures sustained do not last for more than a couple of days and leave no scars. Is also immune to most poisons and magic. Most. *An individual who knows her mouth can get her into trouble, Calli is an adept street fighter. Calli hits vital areas at frightful precision and speed as well as using her opponents movements and weight against them. *Is affectionate with those she considers close. She will also allow them to touch her ears. *Is fiercely protective of friends to a point of possesiveness. *Knows Cerise's secret because she picked up that her and Mr. Badwolf have the same scent. She has also observed Cerise's mannerism and came to the conclusion herself. However, she chooses to play dumb. Remember she is mean but not cruel.... *Enjoys gorey movies, Quentin Tarantino type stuff... *Has a dark sense of humor and that is why her jokes can cross a line with others *Has a favorite book that documents past killer villains and more "darker" versions of the fairytales her peers are living out... *Refuses to eat that Grimmforsaken Castleteria food and would much rather go hunting for her own meals.This results in massive livestock loss for many... *Will become cranky and downright feral should she not have feasted upon bloody raw meat for copious amounts of time. *Has high amounts of respect for Professor Pidepiper and Professor B. Nimble because both teachers encourage and fuel her creative soul. *Likes Professor Papa Bear a lot as well because she finds him to be very intriguing *Surprisingly gets along very well with Apple White but pretends like she doesn't like her *Is pansexual. *Loves cats. Like a lot. *Has deep founded respect for Wonderlandians. Even has slight jealousy of them because they are living out her favorite fairytale as pup. This is all supposed to be a secret though, except to Kitty Cheshire who lords this little fact over Calli any chance that she gets. *Was considered a candidate for antisocial personality disorder by the Ever After High faculty. Character's Themes Oh no! (Mariana and the Diamonds) - This would be Calli's main theme. I think of her every time I listen to this song. Homewrecker (Mariana and the Diamonds) - This is another good theme for Calli. Her personality is practically embedded into the lyrics. In the End (Snow Patrol Remix) - This would be Calli's more melancholic themes. Why? Well there are a lot of reasons why. Reasons that haven’t been painted on Calli’s character page. Reasons only I know about. Some of those reasons involving a dynamic between Kitty Cheshire and Calli Latrans. Quotes Notes *Calli's legacy is from the Wasco tribe legends but not limited to that tribe. *The coyote has had a huge role in constellation stories. Such as placing the stars and creating the Milky Way. *Originally Calli was meant to be Navajo because these legends portray the coyote in a greater and more powerful light.'''' Appears in tBA 455613.JPG|Calli in coyote form. Category:Characters Category:Females